Secreto entre los dos
by javi24
Summary: -Naruto y Sasuke han sido amigos, enemigos y de vuelta a amigos, pero ¿amantes?- *Historia, donde intento simular que realmente algo amoroso pasó entre ellos, pero de la forma más realista posible y de acuerdo con la historia que conocemos de Masashi Kishimoto. Por eso, si esperas un final con ellos juntos por siempre, lo siento, no es ese tipo de historia.*
1. Chapter 1

**Holi, como dije en la descripción, esta no es una historia donde ambos personajes se queden juntos. En la historia de Kishimoto, Naruto se casa con Hinata y tiene dos hijos. Sasuke se queda con Sakura y tienen una hija.**

**Por mucho tiempo me costaba encontrar el lado romántico entre ambos personajes, nunca vi su relación de esa forma, pero luego de leer varias historias amorosas entre ellos, y ver varias veces el anime, comencé a ver esta conexión. Y quiero plantear aquí con esta historia, como sería si en secreto, si llegó a ocurrir algo amoroso entre los dos, pero nunca lo dijeron y decidieron seguir con sus vidas, hasta llegar a lo que conocemos en Boruto.**

**Por eso, intento ser lo más realista con sus personalidades, y con los sucesos cronológicos de la historia original. Aunque tengan en cuenta que esto es un fanfic, muchas cosas igual vienen de mi imaginación. ****Sin más que decir, espero que les guste. Todo mi amor y respeto a la historia de Naruto y a estos personajes tan legendarios.**

**_"Hostal"_**

_Naruto_

Con Sasuke, íbamos saltando por los arboles camino a la aldea, luego de nuestra misión. Kakashi Sensei… ¿o Kakashi-Hokage?, _"¡kuso!",_ todavía no podía decidirme como llamarle, era medio raro, a pesar que ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que nuestro Sensei asumió el puesto. Ya casi iban dos años y medio desde el fin de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. "_Ya van dos años y medio",_ no puedo evitar asombrarme, el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido y a la vez, muy lento, muchas cosas han pasado.

En fin, Kakashi Sensei nos había mandado a los dos a ayudar a reconstruir una población lejana que aún permanecía en mal estado luego de la guerra. Además, tanto a Kakashi Sensei, como a Shikamaru les parecía una buena idea que la gente me viera ayudando, al héroe de la cuarta guerra y futuro Séptimo Hokage, si, cada vez era más seguro que iba a heredar el puesto. _"Pero hasta que no lo hagas, tienes que estudiar y usar tu fuerza para ayudar a los aldeanos"_ la cara de Kakashi Sensei se aparece como en una pesadilla en mi cabeza, una gota me cae de la cabeza ante la imagen.

Sensei se había tomado muy en serio esas palabras, ya había podido llegar a Jounin, pero él no aflojaba, tampoco Iruka Sensei, o Shikamaru. Me hacían aprender mucha historia y políticas de las aldeas y las grandes naciones, me mandaban de aquí para allá, para que aprendiera y ayudara. En estos tres años, tenía que admitirlo, había aprendido más que en todos los años de academia combinados.

Y bueno la otra cuestión, ¿por qué Sasuke me acompañaba?, bueno, era el trato. Luego que se fue en su viaje de expiación luego de nuestra última gran pelea, Sasuke se ausento por dos años, y cuando volvió, le dijo a Kakashi que ayudaría a Konoha desde las sombras, como Itachi ayudó a la aldea.

Por esa razón no vivía en la aldea, y no se mostraba como un pleno ninja de Konoha. Kakashi le dijo que, si quería tales libertades, a pesar de su registro criminal, por lo menos tenía que hacer misiones conmigo, en otras palabras… _"¡NOS DABA LAS MISIONES MÁS DIFÍCILES Y EXTENUANTES, PORQUE SOMOS LOS MÁS FUERTES DE LA ALDEA-DATTEBAYO!"_

"_Maldito Kakashi Sensei", _maldigo por quinta vez en mi cabeza. El otro día cuando fuimos a quejarnos con él, dijo que estaba muy ocupado con unos papeles y que no podía atendernos, pero esa era una vil mentira, porque desde su ventana vimos que estaba leyendo sus sucias novelas.

Ahora, luego de casi un mes entero sin ver a mi Hinata-chan, mi linda esposa…_" esposa, todavía no me acostumbro, a pesar de llevar medio año juntos", _por fin podíamos regresar a la aldea. Está de más decir que viajar con el teme de Sasuke, resta mucho de ser divertido.

\- ¿Qué te pasa dobe?, cada vez vas más lento- se quejo el idiota más adelante.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan amargado teme? - no puedo evitar responder ante su pulla.

\- ¿Tal vez porque estoy obligado a viajar contigo usuratonkachi? -.

\- ¡A ver, repítelo en mi cara dattebayo! – ambos chocamos las frentes y comienzan a salir chispas.

\- ¡Ya me tienes harto, sigamos! – Sasuke se da la vuelta y reanuda la carrera por las ramas.

\- ¡Ah no, esto no queda así dattebayo! – lo sigo jodiendo por el resto del viaje, si estaba obligado a hacer estas misiones con sólo su compañía, por lo menos me divertiría un poco a su costa.

Cuando finalmente nos cansamos, decidimos hospedarnos en un hostal en el camino.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que, en un hostal, sólo quede una habitación? - se iba quejando Sasuke, camino a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué importa teme?, estoy muerto, me voy a dar una ducha y me voy a dormir-.

\- Me importa, porque yo voy a tener que soportar tus ronquidos- me manda una de sus miradas frías, en respuesta le saco la lengua y me tiro del ojo, como cuando era pequeño, se que eso le va a molestar. La vena en la frente de Sasuke salta en respuesta, _"victoria",_ sonrió zorrunamente.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sasuke_

Cuando llegamos, Naruto toma una toalla y se larga al baño. Dejo mis cosas y me desplomó en la cama, _"maldito Kakashi"_ pienso por sexta vez en el día, _¿Por qué tengo que hacer estas misiones con el dobe?_ Las misiones eran largas y lejos, seguramente por eso Kakashi no podía permitirse usar otros ninjas, no muchos podrían con ello.

Cierro mis ojos y me adormilo, esto es así claro, hasta que sale Naruto del baño.

\- ¡AHORA SI, ESTOY COMO NUEVO DATTEBAYO! - hace escandalo como siempre. Uno pensaría que, a sus veinte años, lo escandaloso se le habría bajado un poco, pero no, seguía siendo el mismo dobe de siempre. No puedo evitar sonreír un poco ante ello.

\- Por fin sales dobe, pensé que te habías ahogado en el baño- lo molestó mientras busco mi toalla.

\- Ja ja, que divertido que eres teme- responde, mientras se seca su pelo rubio con la toalla.

Lo ignoro y me meto al lavado, se que eso le molesta más, Naruto es como un niño, si no le sigues la corriente, se enoja. Lo escuchó lanzarme otro insulto mientras cierro la puerta, me río, ahora que sé que no puede verme. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero molestar a Naruto era una de las cosas que más había extrañado, tanto cuando me fui de la aldea, como cuando hice mi viaje de expiación.

"_\- ¿Por qué llegar hasta ese punto?, ¿por qué preocuparte por mí?_

_-Porque soy tu amigo_

_\- ¿Qué significa eso para ti?_

_\- Si quieres una explicación, la verdad es que ni yo lo entiendo, es solo que te veía cargando con tantas cosas, quejándote y no sé... me dolía… dolía mucho, tanto que no podía ignorarlo"._

Esas palabras vuelven a mí, mientras me recuesto en la tina, nunca las podía sacar completamente de mi mente, _"¿por qué?, ¿aún me siento culpable? _"suelto un suspiro frustrado, _"¿o será por otra razón?"_ me quedó mirando el techo, vuelvo a suspirar y salgo de la tina.

Cuando salgo con una bata, Naruto está comiendo algo.

\- ¿Compraste comida? – lo miro con duda.

-No, la trajeron, me dijeron que era parte de la estadía… ¡esto esta delicioso dattebayo! ¡Sasuke, tienes que probarlo! - me pasa un plato, veo que es comida casera y así que le doy una oportunidad. Apenas la pruebo, los recuerdos estallan en mi cabeza, dejo de lado el plato, me levanto y comienzo a ordenar mis cosas.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿no te gusto?, ¡vamos Sasuke, esta delicioso, no seas mañoso! - me grita Naruto a mis espaldas.

-No estoy siendo mañoso, esta bueno, pero no voy a hacer un escándalo como tú, sólo por la comida- le contesto con un tono frío y seco, más enojado de lo que pensé.

Naruto se queda callado, estoy a punto de pedirle disculpas, cuando siento que me toma de los hombros, me gira y me obliga a sentarme de golpe.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa usuratonkachi!?- me enojo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti teme? Te ofrecí comida y tu actúas de ese modo, si fueras mujer, pensaría que estas en tus días- me dice de vuelta.

\- ¡Púdrete! -.

-…Y bien, ¿vas a decir que te pasa? –

-No me pasa nada- miro a otro lado.

-Sasuke-el tono en que lo dice, no fuerte, pero si firme, seco, hace que haga una mueca, y lo mire. Era como una regla no escrita entre nosotros, sólo decíamos nuestros nombres si la situación era seria, como cuando estábamos en una pelea.

\- ¿Qué? - respondo de forma terca.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Naruto se sentó al frente mío en el suelo y se me quedo mirando firme a los ojos. Esa era otra cosa molesta y a la vez única de estar con él, no muchas personas podían mantenerme la mirada, con o sin el sharingan activado.

Bufo molesto- Nada, una tontería, olvídalo-.

-Sasuke- de nuevo ese tono, comienzo a enojarme en serio, lo miro y le termino gritando- ¡¿quieres saber?! ¡bien!, el plato me hizo acordar de la comida casera de mi mamá, hace tiempo no pruebo algo como eso, me hizo recordar… ¿¡ya estas feliz?!- miro hace otro lado, molesto con Naruto, pero por sobre todo conmigo mismo. Nunca podía mantener esa apariencia fría e indiferente que funcionaba con los demás, no cuando estoy con él.

\- Oh – simplemente exclama Naruto, lo miro molesto. Se siente al lado mío en el suelo, ambos con la espalda apoyada en la cama-… ¿Cómo era tu mamá? - pregunta de repente.

\- ¿Qué? – lo miro confundido.

-Es que, conozco a Itachi…tengo entendido que tu papá era un hombre exigente, pero no sé de tu mamá, nunca hablas de ella, ¿cómo era? - Naruto me mira con verdadera curiosidad en sus ojos azules.

Quedó estático, su pregunta me toma con la guardia baja. Pienso en como por años, nunca nadie mencionaba o preguntaba algo en referente a mi familia, nadie lo hacía, era como un tema tabú, tal vez la gente asumía que, si me preguntaban, sería peor.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – lo miro.

-Pues…- él mira al frente, de repente sonríe de lado- cuando conocí el chakra de mi mamá, me di cuenta que me parecía mucho a ella, eso me dio mucho gusto, me preguntaba si tú también te pareces a tu madre- vuelve a mirarme y sonríe.

Miro mis manos - ¿cómo era tu mamá? - le pregunto para ganar tiempo.

Naruto suspira divertido, como si supiera que iba a empezar él primero, como se notaba que me conocía bien.

-Veamos, tenía el pelo liso y largo, de un tono rojo intenso, muy bonito, ojos grises…- de repente comenzó a reírse- era muy bruta, explosiva, cuando se emociona también suelta una muletilla como yo-.

\- ¿También decía dattebayo? – lo miro curioso.

\- No, ella decía dattebane… cuando me abrazó… por fin entendí lo bien que se siente cuando una madre te abraza- los ojos de Naruto se humedecen, él mira hacia otro lado.

Suspiro largo, miro al frente y lentamente comienzo a soltar palabras- mi mamá tenía el pelo negro, como era lo común en los Uchiha, piel blanca, ojos negros… era dulce, era muy buena cocinando… siempre sabía que decirnos a Itachi y a mí para calmarnos cuando teníamos un problema- los recuerdos me invaden, el calor de sus abrazos, su sonrisa cuando me pasaba mi bento, siento que los ojos me arden-… la extraño…-.

-…Me hubiera gustado conocerla- Naruto me sonríe.

-…gracias-.

\- ¿Por qué? – gira la cabeza hacía un lado confundido.

-Nunca nadie me pregunta por ellos… a veces es más fácil olvidar…-.

\- No los olvides, son tu familia, si duele, es porque los tienes contigo… aquí- me apoya una mano en el corazón. Lo miro sorprendido, veo que él también está sorprendido por su acción, esta a punto de retroceder, de repente siento la urgencia que no se aleje, me inclino y Naruto parece inclinarse también, como si fuéramos imanes.

No entiendo muy bien cómo, pero de repente, de repente me encuentro besando a Naruto. Nos separamos para tomar aire, nos miramos, ambos estamos sonrojados y respirando algo rápido, nos volvemos a besar, esta vez profundizando el beso.

Puedo sentir su lengua chocando con la mía, Naruto se acerca y me mete una mano en mi cabello y me acerca aún más a él. No lo aparto, _"¿por qué no te estoy apartando?"_, acarició su mejilla, sus marcas de nacimiento, su cabello, _"es más suave de lo que parece"_ me sorprendo pensando. Apartó a Naruto de golpe, tomándolo de los hombros, ambos estamos respirando mal.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – lo miro a los ojos, se ven tan confundidos como yo me siento.

-No sé…sólo…si-siento que…-tartamudea, resopla confundido y aparta la mirada.

\- ¿sientes qué? – mi corazón va a mil, intento aparentar calma.

\- No hagas eso- me mira enojado de repente.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – pregunto confundido.

\- ¡Eso!, cubrirte con tu armadura, para que nadie vea tus sentimientos- se acerca a mí rostro y mi serenidad fingida se va al trasto- no te escondas…yo te necesito…no sé que significa, pero lo hago dattebayo- "_Si quieres una explicación, la verdad es que ni yo lo entiendo, es solo que te veía cargando con tantas cosas, quejándote y no sé... me dolía… dolía mucho, tanto que no podía ignorarlo"._

Sus palabras vuelven a mí, la manera que tiene de explicar las cosas, podía ser tan abstracto para los demás, pero yo lo comprendía tan bien, era tan claro para mí.

-Naruto… no podemos…tú tienes a Hinata, ¡tu esposa!, tienes tu sueño de ser Hokage, vas a ser el ejemplo de la aldea, de las nuevas generaciones… yo tengo a Sakura…tengo mi responsabilidad de no dejar que el clan Uchiha se extinga…no podemos…-comienzo a soltar escusas, pero mi voz va muriendo.

\- Sasuke…no sé si es porque somos las reencarnaciones de Ashura e Indra, o por nuestra larga historia, o…no sé…sólo sé que… amo a Hinata, en verdad que sí, pero…me doy cuenta, que no es el mismo modo en que te amo a ti…te necesito…- _"-Si quieres una explicación, la verdad es que ni yo lo entiendo, es solo que te veía cargando con tantas cosas, quejándote y no sé... me dolía… dolía mucho, tanto que no podía ignorarlo-._

_-Cada vez que te veía sufrir, si, a mí también me dolía- "._

"_Al parecer, seguiremos conectados por todas nuestras vidas, ahora no sólo por el dolor, sino ahora también por…"_ vuelvo asuspirar.

-Esto no puede salir de aquí, son muchas cosas en juego Naruto-lo miro serio.

\- ¿tú? ¿qué…? – me mira confundido.

Me acerco y me permito ser egoísta. Siempre eran responsabilidades, mi responsabilidad de vengar a mi clan, la responsabilidad de preservarlo, esta vez, esta vez me permitiría ser egoísta.

-Esto queda entre nosotros, y no sale de aquí, ¿me escuchaste usuratonkachi? - Naruto aún medio confundido asiente.

Me acerco y lo beso, Naruto parece reaccionar y me besa de vuelta, nuestras lenguas nuevamente comienzan a bailar juntas, me agarro a su cabello y comienzo a acariciarlo, parece gustarle porque suelta un pequeño gruñido, me tira de la bata hacía arriba y me tira en la cama.

Estoy por lanzarle un insulto, pero Naruto veloz se pone encima de mí, sin aplastarme, pero hace que pueda sentir todo su cuerpo. El calor me invade, la confusión regresa a mí, en estos años, había estado con mujeres y me había gustado, pero ahora, con Naruto encima, es como que si esas experiencias fueran nada a comparación. El calor que ahora sentía, y el calor que esas mujeres me hacían sentir, era como comparar una ampolleta con el sol.

Me abalanzo sobre sus labios, Naruto comienza a hacer un recorrido de besos por mi cuello, por mi clavícula, por mi pecho. Comienzo a soltar gemidos, me aferro a su cabello, _"patético", _lo tomo y hago que esta vez este abajo mío.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Juntos"_

_Naruto_

Veía a Sasuke encima de mí, lo sentía, el recorrido de besos que le había hecho parece que funcionó, porque siento un bulto presionándome, el calor me invade, muevo las caderas y me presiono contra el bulto de Sasuke, la sensación es increíble. Esta vez, ambos gemimos sin guardarnos nada.

Era distinto a estar con Hinata, con ella, todo era suave, su piel, su pelo, sus manos. Con Sasuke, era más crudo, desde los besos demandantes que nos dábamos, a sentir su cuerpo musculoso, sin nada suave, sin pechos que amortiguaran mi propio pecho, también su pelo rebelde y negro. Todo me daba la sensación de querer domar a un pura sangre, fuerte, imponente, un sólo error, y me sepultaría. Ante esto, siento que me excito, debajo de la bata tenía puesto mis boxers, sentía que los iba a romper de lo duro que me había puesto.

Sasuke se da cuenta de mi problema, me abre la bata, y de un movimiento rápido me saca los boxers y me deja desnudo ante él. Toma mi miembro y comienza a masajearlo, arriba y abajo, el movimiento me enloquece, muevo mis caderas y lo ajusto a su movimiento, suelto gruñidos cada vez que aprieta más. Me abalanzo y comienzo a besar su cuello, beso su pecho, beso su corazón.

Él entiende, esa conexión que teníamos, esa forma de decirnos las cosas sin hablar, vuelve a besarme y acelera su movimiento. Siento como me invade el calor, mi estomago se tensa, mi cuerpo gritando con el deseo de liberarse. _"Un poco más", _me restriego contra la mano de Sasuke de forma más lenta, más profunda.

-Toca ahí- digo gruñendo, Sasuke aprieta con su mano en un punto que me hace gritar fuerte en sorpresa, mientras siento como dejaba ir mi esencia en su mano.

Cierro los ojos, respirando fuerte, mi estomago y mis muslos tiemblan, mientras lentamente voy recuperándome del orgasmo, siento como mi corazón va a mil. Sasuke me recuesta y comienza a besarme el pecho, y va bajando, hasta llegar a mi ombligo, donde de repente se detiene.

\- ¿Qué...? - levanto mi cabeza confuso.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Te hiciste alguna clase de tatuaje? nunca lo había visto- me mira curioso, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¿Tatuaje? - lo miro confundido, él apunta a mi ombligo, me doy cuenta a lo que se refiere- ¡oh!, no, no es un tatuaje-me río un poco-es el sello de ocho trigramas que me hizo mi papá al nacer, mantiene a Kurama en mi interior, me convierte en su Jinchuriki dattebayo-le explicó.

\- ¿Por qué ahora lo veo? Nunca te lo había visto antes-Sasuke lo acaricia, me estremezco.

-Cuando suelto chakra, o me emociono, se hace visible… además, nunca me habías visto desnudo dattebayo- le contesto mirándolo insinuante.

-No… supongo que nunca había tenido ganas de verte desnudo… hasta hace poco- Sasuke me vuelve a besar, me giro y lo dejo abajo mío.

-Mi turno- vuelvo a besarlo y voy bajando por su anatomía, le saco la bata y sus boxers y lo dejo totalmente desnudo, sigo con mi recorrido hasta llegar a mi meta. Le hecho una mirada rápida y antes de pensarlo mucho, comienzo a besar el miembro de Sasuke, él suelta un respingo sorprendido, se aferra a mi cabello.

Comienzo a lamerlo, Sasuke comienza a gruñir, se revuelve, le aferro las piernas, me lo meto entero y lamo y muerdo, el teme gruñe fuerte echando la cabeza hacía atrás. Cuando la vuelve a alzar, sus ojos han cambiado, me mira con el rinnegan en un ojo, y con el sharingan en el otro.

-Parece que no soy el único que se ha emocionado dattebayo- le sonrió de lado para joderlo.

-Tú sólo sigue- me demanda con su tono que asustaría a cualquiera, pero no a mí, vuelvo a sonreír.

-Si quieres que continúe, tienes que pedirlo amablemente teme- me acerco a su miembro y soplo sobre él. Sasuke suelta un respingo sorprendido, los colores se le acumulan en las mejillas.

-Dobe…-me mira con enojo.

-Teme…-vuelvo a besar su miembro, él vuelve a gruñir.

Nos miramos por unos segundos intensos, hasta que él suelta un resoplido- sigue por favor… usuratonkachi- sonrió feliz, y sigo con mi tarea, mientras lo hacía mi entrepierna comienza a molestarme de nuevo, decido apurarme, las ansias me dominan. En pocos minutos logro llevar a Sasuke a su liberación, gruñe y gime con la cabeza hacía atrás. Me trago su esencia, no era el mejor de los sabores, pero el verlo en ese estado, provoca que mi miembro palpite ansioso.

-No me vayas a pegar teme-le aviso.

\- ¿Qué...? - apenas lo dice, suelta un fuerte respingo y parece quedarse sin aire.

-Relájate- le meto esta vez otro dedo en su trasero, y lentamente voy metiendo más, hasta que siento que está listo. Lo tomo de las caderas, nos miramos, lo penetro. La sensación es arrolladora, no era tan mojado como cuando lo hacía con Hinata, por eso la sensación de presión sobre mi miembro me hace soltar un fuerte suspiro, Sasuke gruñe en dolor.

\- ¡¿Te lastime?! - me asusto.

-…No, es una sensación nueva…deja que me acostumbre- suspiro aliviado, decido besarlo, pero esta vez más tranquilo. Saboreó cada pedazo de piel de Sasuke, beso su rostro, limpio el pequeño rastro de lágrimas que soltó por la intromisión. A cada toque él parece relajarse, me devuelve el beso, este es lento… más tierno, no desesperado. Mi corazón se comprime, _"kuso, ¿cómo nunca me di cuenta?... de lo profundo que te amo"_.

Una vez Sasuke parece listo, comienzo a cabalgarlo. Lento, pero cada vez más rápido, nuestros vientres sudan cada vez que chocan, siento las mejillas arder, comienzo a jadear y a gemir, Sasuke también.

En cierto momento me agarra mi trasero y hace que lo penetre duro y lento, ambos gemimos fuerte, _"por favor, que las paredes sean gruesas" _rezo. El teme me acaricia la espalda, el cosquilleo de sus manos, el calor entre ambos, el calor en mi vientre…mi miembro me palpita en una forma que sé que viene mi liberación.

Agarro las caderas de Sasuke y me olvido de todo, soy un simple animal, adentro y afuera, cada vez más rápido, comienzo a ver borroso, _"ya casi dattebayo, ya ca…", _el orgasmo me pega duro, cierro los ojos y suspiro fuerte, comienzo a jadear con el corazón a mil, Sasuke está en la misma situación, siento algo caliente en mi vientre…su esencia deduzco.

Salgo de Sasuke y me dejo caer a su lado, respirando agitado, cierro los ojos satisfecho.

-… ¿Si te hubiera dicho años atrás, que esto pasaría entre nosotros? ¿lo creerías? - abro los ojos y lo miro.

-Ni en un millón de años dobe- suelta un resoplido divertido y a la vez exhausto.

Ambos nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos, era raro, pero toda la tensión se liberó. Luego de unos minutos volvimos a hacerlo, esta vez fue Sasuke quien me penetro, la sensación… no podría describirla, fue tan poderosa e íntima, ambos unidos en una forma tan clara. Nunca lo olvidaría.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Realidad"_

_Sasuke_

\- ¡Estoy muerto dattebayo! - exclama el dobe dejándose caer a mi lado, jadeante, con las mejillas arreboladas, claramente sudado, con el pelo desordenado y los ojos brillantes, como zafiros. Me acerco, lo tomo de su cabello, metiendo mi mano en su cabello sudado y lo beso, era intoxicante, no podía dejar de hacerlo, acerco su cuerpo y lo pego contra el mío.

Nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando. Su pelo rubio, sus marquitas en las mejillas, sus ojos azules, su piel morena… su sonrisa, el rostro de Naruto lo conocía tan bien como el mío propio. _"¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta?... de lo profundo que te amo",_ Naruto parece entender sin que yo hable, me toma de la cadera y me acerca a él, me besa la frente, mis cabellos… es así como nos quedamos, abrazados.

-Yo también te amo dobe-digo bajito.

Alcanzo una manta y nos cubro, apenas cierro los ojos, el cansancio me gana y me quedo dormido, ya que, por primera vez en muchos años, sentía una paz en mi interior tan grande, que no le di más vueltas a lo que había ocurrido, y simplemente…lo abracé más fuerte.

La luz que se cuela por la ventana es lo que me despierta. Me percato que, aunque estoy desnudo, estoy calentito, y además siento unos brazos y piernas enredadas con las mías…abro los ojos de golpe.

La cara de Naruto durmiendo con la boca un poco abierta, totalmente inconsciente, provoca que sonría un poco de lado,_ "dobe",_ no puedo evitar recordar los sucesos de anoche, cierro los ojos y puedo sentir sus besos, sus bromas, sus manos, su lengua…su miembro, abro los ojos con la cara ardiendo.

Sacudo la cabeza, casi me río de mi mismo, me levanto para ir al baño, cuando de repente me tropiezo con algo… _"es la cinta de Naruto"._ La tomo y me quedo viendo la marca de la aldea de Konoha… _"decidió masacrar a todo su clan, para evitar el golpe de Estado de los Uchiha, para proteger a la aldea"_ … aprieto la cinta, las palabras de Obito resonando en mi cabeza.

"_Me convertiré en Hokage, no me rendiré, ese es mi camino ninja"_, suelto un respingo sorprendido recordando…_"no es Hokage aquel a quienes todos reconocen, si no uno que se convierte en Hokage porque todos le reconocen" … "nii-san" … _suspiro. Miro a Naruto, miro la cinta, vuelvo a suspirar.

-Gomen dobe, no es justo para ti- digo bajito. Tomó mi ropa y me dirijo al baño, luego de salir, comienzo a ordenar mis cosas, intento poner una cara seria. Con el ruido Naruto se revuelve, la manta se cae y me deja a la vista su cuerpo desnudo y sus músculos, trago saliva e intento ignorarlo.

\- ¡Que bien dormí dattebayo! - grita, estirándose en la cama.

\- ¿Sí? Pues apúrate, tenemos que llegar a la aldea- le digo sin mirarlo y lo más fríamente que puedo.

\- ¡Oh vamos teme! Mejor ven a la cama y te doy unos besos para que te relajes, ¿cómo alguien puede despertarse de tan mal humor? - se queja Naruto bostezando.

-Deja de quejarte, hablo en serio, muévete- le dirijo una mirada fría.

Naruto levanta la cabeza y frunce el entrecejo, me comienza a mirar- ¿Qué? - le pregunto a la defensiva.

-Pues ¿qué te pasa a ti?, después de anoche, pensé que despertarías de mejor humor- Naruto de sienta y me mira fijo.

Me doy la vuelta fingiendo que estoy ordenando mis cosas- ¡Sasuke! - aprieto los puños y me doy cuenta que esto sólo podrá terminar de un modo.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que despierte dobe?, ¿saltando y dándote besos? sólo fue una noche, y acordamos que no saldría de aquí, ahora apúrate- le digo con tono ácido.

Veo en sus ojos que mis palabras lo hieren, siento que mi corazón sangra.

\- ¿Sólo una noche?, ¿lo nuestro es algo de una sola una noche?, lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros, ¿no fue más especial que una escapada al prostíbulo?, ¿es eso?, ¿no significó nada? - me mira con una mirada penetrante y con un tono serio.

-No es que no significara nada, pero… no es para darle más drama al tema, así lo acordamos, tampoco es correcto que haya pasado, fue un error de ambos- me encojo de hombros con indiferencia.

\- … ¿Un error?... lo que hicimos anoche…mis palabras de amor… ¿son un error? dattebayo ...-Naruto me mira confundido.

No contesto, no puedo, si hablo, todo se va a la mierda. Veo el dolor en los ojos de Naruto, veo como se rompe su corazón, lo sé porque siento como mi corazón se rompe al mismo tiempo.

-…Souka…-lo veo tragar saliva- parece que nuevamente no puedo alcanzarte-se levanta y comienza a ponerse su ropa, se pone sus sandalias y la cinta en la cabeza, reúne sus cosas y las guarda- Me regreso a la aldea-me dice de espaldas con un tono frío, tan poco característico de él- informaré a Kakashi-Sensei sobre la misión, no sé qué harás tú…-.

-No regresare a la aldea, le mandare una carta a Kakashi, si me necesita de urgencia, iré- digo lo mejor que puedo.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos- con eso Naruto abre la puerta sin mirarme, abro la boca para llamarlo, para explicarle, para detenerle, pero… ¿cuál sería el sentido? Sólo complicaría las cosas, no puedo estar haciendo cargar a Naruto mi peso y crímenes por siempre, así que con el corazón sangrando le respondo con un tono muerto.

-Nos vemos- Naruto sacude la cabeza y sale dando un portazo.

Me desplomó en la cama, siento las lágrimas caer por mi rostro, de repente me sorprende un dolor punzante, siento que me apuñala el ojo derecho, me llevó la mano al rostro adolorido. Una vez que pasa, me dirijo al baño y veo mi reflejo, mi ojo derecho, donde tengo el sharingan, había nuevamente evolucionado.

"_Cuando un Uchiha siente amor, es como si sus sentimientos contenidos se desataran. Si la causa del amor de un Uchiha se pierde, el dolor despierta un chakra especial en la zona del cerebro, afectando los nervios ópticos. La manifestación de ello, es lo que conocemos como el sharingan, o el ojo que refleja los sentimientos"_ las palabras del segundo Hokage, Senju Tobirama vuelven a mí.

Me dejo caer al suelo, me tapo los ojos y lloro, lloro como hace años no hacía. Lo dejo salir todo, la rabia que secretamente sentía contra el destino por quitarme a mi familia, el enojo contra mi mismo y mis crímenes contra el mundo shinobi, lloro por no poder estar con Naruto…mis sollozos se refuerzan. Me abrazo a mi mismo y simplemente dejo salir toda mi debilidad, toda mi rabia, toda mi pena, lo saco todo.

_Naruto_

Luego de azotar la puerta, salgo lo más rápido que puedo del hostal y comienzo a correr por los árboles. Comienzo a ver borroso, me tropiezo y me hubiera caído de una forma muy desastrosa, pero logro reaccionar a tiempo.

Me dejo caer al piso. _"Fue un error de ambos"_, antes de darme cuenta las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mi rostro. Por mi cabeza veo sus besos, sus manos, su calor, su pequeña pero sincera sonrisa…_" tampoco es correcto que haya pasado, fue un error de ambos". _

Mis lágrimasse reanudan, me doblo sobre mi mismo por el dolor que siento y lloro, lloro como hacía años no hacía, los temblores afectan mi cuerpo junto a mis sollozos._ "Yo también te amo dobe… Fue un error" … "¿por qué… Sasuke…por qué haces esto?"… _vuelvo a sollozar, me quedo ahí por horas.

_-"Vamos mocoso, ya lo has llorado más que suficiente para toda una vida...regresa a casa"- _Me dice Kurama, lo miro en mi interior_._

\- ¿Qué hago Kurama?... duele mucho...-aprieto los dientes y me clavo las uñas en las manos, mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo.

Kurama se acerca y se recuesta cerca mío, lo miro sorprendido- "_No creo que Sasuke haya dicho eso en serio, viéndolo de afuera, creo que tenía un propósito...-Kurama suspira- "pero con el Uchiha es confuso, siempre fue así ¿no?, ¿lo recuerdas?, cuando eran niños, peleaban por todo y, aun así, se querían"- _lo miro aún más sorprendido, pero sonrió, me acercó a él y lo acarició.

-Gracias dattebayo- le sonrió.

_\- "Ve a casa cachorro"_\- con el hocico, kurama me empuja, yo asiento. Abro los ojos, me tranquilizo, me limpio y reanudo mi camino_._


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Vida"**_

_Naruto_

Luego de informarle sobre la misión a Kakashi Sensei, y evitar las preguntas sobre Sasuke, me dirijo a mi hogar que compartía con Hinata. Esa noche mientras estoy en la cama con ella a mi lado durmiendo, tengo los ojos tan abiertos que me comienzan a doler. Suspiro y me doy vueltas en la cama, una hora después me rindo y decido ir abajo.

Rebusco en el refrigerador y me preparo un ramen instantáneo, luego me voy a sentar afuera al patio, mientras miro las estrellas.

\- ¿Naruto kun? – me giro.

-Hinata, ¿qué haces despierta dattebayo? – me pongo nervioso, intento disimular.

-Pues, no estabas en la cama, me preocupe, pero veo que sólo te dio hambre- ella suelta una risa suave y cantarina. Se me calienta el corazón, estiro el brazo, ella se sienta y me abraza, me apoyo en su cabeza oliendo su cabello, me encantaba hacerlo, ella huele tan bien.

-Descuida, no pasa nada dattebayo- _"sólo que hice el amor con Sasuke", _me tenso ante eso, no, no podía decirle a Hinata, eso me hace sentir terriblemente culpable."_ Tampoco es correcto que haya pasado, fue un error de ambos"._

"_Tal vez el teme tenía razón",_ miro a Hinata, desde su cabellera negra azulada y lisa, a su piel blanca, sus hermosos ojos claros, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ella me ve mirándola, se sonroja, pero me toma las manos y las besa, la calidez que me dan sus manos, sus besos, su mirada de amor, me calienta el corazón, me alivia el dolor por Sasuke.

Con él todo era muy intenso, tanto las peleas, como hacer el amor, tal vez lo que necesitaba era esto, un amor cálido, no abrazador, las llamas podían provocar daños severos y convertir lo bueno en cenizas. Tal vez lo mejor era esta sensación de seguridad, de amor incondicional que me ofrecía Hinata.

Me acerco a ella, la tomo delicadamente de su rostro y la beso. Sus labios son suaves, sus manos en mi rostro son suaves, delicadas, pero a la vez fuertes, porque ella era una ninja de Konoha como él, una Hyuga.

No le diría nada a Hinata, por que todavía no tenía claro que había pasado y que pasaría con su relación con Sasuke. Esperaría hasta que él regresara a la aldea y se lo explicara, exigiría que le diera una explicación, luego de escucharlo, tomaría una decisión.

Paso un mes, ya estaba comenzando a hacer frío, las calles de Konoha se llenaban de nieve en pleno mes de enero. Sasuke aún no había regresado, había intentado volver a su vida lo mejor posible, intentando dejar de lado sus sentimientos alborotados por Sasuke a un lado.

Ayudaba a Kakashi Sensei en todo lo que le pedía, salía con sus amigos, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Shino y Sai. Mantenía una buena vida de casado con Hinata, aunque en el fondo me sentía culpable.

Llegue a la torre del Hokage en la mañana, pero antes de llegar a la oficina de Kakashi, esta se abre y aparece Sasuke. Nos quedamos de piedra, mientras nos mirábamos fijamente, tantas cosas por decirnos, sentía mi corazón retumbando en mi cabeza, abrí la boca para hablar, pero nada salió por esta.

\- ¡Ah Naruto! Llegaste, bien, le acabo de informar la misión a Sasuke, necesito que vayan juntos- dice Kakashi Sensei desde su escritorio, sin darse cuenta que es un milagro que su oficina no haya explotado por la tensión entre Sasuke y yo.

\- ¡Ha-hai! -consigo responder con un nudo en la garganta, mis ojos no pueden despejarse de Sasuke.

\- ¡Bien!, eso es todo entonces, pueden retirarse…por cierto Sasuke, ¡Felicidades! – dice Kakashi Sensei feliz.

\- ¿Felicidades?, ¿por qué dattebayo? - pregunto confundido.

\- ¿No sabías?, Sakura está embarazada, con Sasuke van a ser padres- responde Kakashi.

Siento que lo que me quedaba de esperanza, de arreglar las cosas con Sasuke se desploma. Mi corazón se rompe, siento como sangra. Miro a Sasuke, rogando que eso sea falso, pero él rehúsa mi mirada avergonzado… _"entonces es cierto"._

-Felicidades-digo con la voz muerta, me siento muerto.

Salgo de la oficina, escucho como Sasuke me sigue corriendo, siento como me toma del brazo, pero es extraño, siento todo como si estuviera bajo el mar, o tras un espejo protector. No siento nada, me siento muerto. Sasuke ve esto, me toma firmemente del brazo y me arrastra fuera de la aldea, dentro del bosque, lo dejo ser, ni siquiera tengo energía para mandarlo a volar.

-Por favor escúchame…-traga fuerte- todo lo que te dije esa mañana fue mentira, lo hice por ti- Sasuke me mira firme, simplemente lo miro fijo.

\- ¡¿Por mí?!, me rompiste el corazón, y ¿dices que lo hiciste por mí? - lo miro sin poder creerlo-… ¡Fuzakeruna Sasuke!... ¿sabes qué?, ¡Vete a la mierda dattebayo!, estoy harto- me doy la vuelta, pero antes de poder irme Sasuke me abraza por atrás, me quedó de piedra por la impresión. No era común que el orgulloso de Sasuke hiciera una cosa como esa.

-Matte… onegai, sé que no lo merezco, sé que no te merezco, pero por favor, déjame explicarte-me susurra Sasuke, abrazándome más fuerte con desesperación.

\- ¿Explicar qué?... ¿el modo en que me trataste?, ¿qué vas a ser padre? ...itai Sasuke…duele mucho-dejo caer mis lágrimas. Un mes de confusión, pensando, recordando, torturándome, sintiéndome culpable, ya no podía más.

-Gomen…realmente lo siento…-Sasuke me abraza más fuerte, puedo sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas en mi hombro. Nos quedamos así, hasta que él comienza a hablar.

-Hace siete meses, cuando volví de una misión a la aldea, estaba paseando cerca de la casa de Sakura, ella había ido a tomar con Ino, Hinata y Ten Ten, estaba borracha. Cuando me vio, comenzó a declararme su amor. No sé muy bien porque, tal vez en el fondo me sentía un poco solo…la cosa es que me acosté con ella, no pensé que había pasado algo, pensé que ella había tomado precauciones.

Me fui de la aldea a la mañana siguiente. Sakura me dijo, que cuando se entero de su estado, no quiso decirme nada, porque como estaba ebria, pensó que podría ser algo de su imaginación, que el padre podría ser otro hombre, no estaba segura, decidió ocultarlo, pero ahora se hizo unos exámenes, como el bebé está más desarrollado, y… soy el padre.

Me lo dijo ayer cuando volví a la aldea. Yo… quería aclarar las cosas contigo, pero…la noticia me tomó por sorpresa.

Todo lo que dije esa mañana, lo dije porque…porque tú tienes tu sueño de ser Hokage, estoy seguro que podrás proteger a la aldea y llevarla a un nuevo nivel, todo por lo que trabajo Itachi, sé que estará a salvo si eres tú el Hokage. Tú serás el ejemplo para las nuevas generaciones, podrás trabajar bien con las otras naciones, con los otros Kages, ellos te quieren… si te seguías envolviendo conmigo, un antiguo criminal, todo se perdería…-Sasuke se detiene, me suelta y hace que me voltee para mirarlo.

-Te amo demasiado para arruinarte, ya has tenido que soportar mi peso por mucho tiempo, no quiero eso… sentí que no había otra forma de apartarte de mí, aunque me odiaras o se me partiera el corazón-sonríe un poco, su sharingan y rinnegan activados, veo que su sharingan evolucionó nuevamente, _"él también ha sufrido tanto como yo"._

-Teme…-lo abrazo fuerte, y lloro, lloro, porque en el fondo sé que tiene razón y sé que lo que hizo, lo hizo por mí, aunque lo odio- no te quiero fuera de mi vida, te necesito a mi lado si quiero llegar a ser Hokage. Shikamaru puede que sea mi mano derecha, pero te necesito, necesito tus habilidades si quiero poder eliminar esta parte oscura de la aldea, sólo tú puedes ayudarme con eso dattebayo-.

\- ¿No crees que sea muy doloroso? ¿trabajar juntos?, no puedo borrar lo que hice, te dije que mi responsabilidad era restaurar mi clan, mi responsabilidad está con ese bebé ahora…-él me mira triste.

-…No puedo evitar amarte, siempre te amaré, no voy a olvidarlo, pero puedo enfocarme, trabajar juntos por el bien de la aldea…y no voy a involucrarme contigo si hay un niño de por medio, ese bebé necesitara a su padre, no es justo que le haga eso- suelto una pequeña risa medio forzada- además, yo seré su increíble y genial tío Naruto dattebayo- intento sonreír como siempre.

-Naruto…- Sasuke me abraza. Nos quedamos sentados así, pensado y maldiciendo nuestra suerte, resignándonos a que no podíamos tenerlo todo, teníamos responsabilidades, teníamos metas y sueños. Al parecer lo nuestro, no estaba destinado a seguir. Nos quedamos viendo el atardecer, decidimos que nuestra amistad seguiría, pero por el bien de todo lo anterior, nuestro amor, sería un secreto entre los dos.


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Familia y sueños"**_

_Naruto_

Ya ha pasado un mes y medio desde que Sasuke y yo conversamos. He intentado con mayor fuerza que antes volver a mi vida, es decir, volver a estar con Hinata, en todas las maneras. La había abandonado por todo lo que había ocurrido, no pude decirle la verdad, era un secreto que no era sólo mío, por eso, le dije que había ocurrido algo que me tuvo confundido por un tiempo, pero que ahora quería compensárselo.

Hinata era muy buena, me dijo que me había notado extraño, pero que confiaba en mí. Aún así, el peso de los recuerdos me acechaba, despertaba acalorado, con mi miembro endurecido, esa era una de las razones por la cual había retomado con tanta fuerza mis labores maritales con Hinata, mi cuerpo me lo exigía.

Y para mi gran y eterna vergüenza, en esos momentos que yacía con Hinata, no estaba seguro si lo hacía con ella o con Sasuke. Había llegado a la conclusión que no podía quitarme el sentimiento que les tenía a ninguno de los dos, la forma en que amaba a cada uno de ellos, era totalmente distinta, pero los amaba, no tenía duda respecto a eso. Tal vez, siempre sería así, o tal vez con el tiempo podría amar totalmente a Hinata, y a Sasuke amarlo sólo como mi hermano y amigo.

-…Mamá, Papá, Ero Sennin… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?... siempre estuve tan seguro de mi sueño…pero…pero ahora siento que mi sueño me está alejando de Sasuke-miro al cielo, a las estrellas.

Me encontraba sentado en la terraza, llevaba ya un rato ahí dándole vueltas una y otra vez a la conversación con Sasuke- Itachi, Nagato, Neji, Obito…ustedes sacrificaron tanto, ustedes creyeron en mí y en mi sueño…siento que los estoy decepcionando…te dije que cuidaría a Sasuke por ti Itachi, pero ahora me siento tan perdido que ni siquiera puedo cuidarme yo solo…dije que cuidaría a Hinata por ti Neji-suspiro, comienzo a sentir una opresión en el pecho-…y estoy fallando-me muerdo fuerte el labio-…estoy fallando…¿es así como se sintieron, Nagato, Obito?-.

Deje que las lágrimas corrieran, no me gustaba sentirme así, me recordaba a esos días oscuros y tristes de mi infancia, donde no sabía que hacer, excepto llorar, me sentía tan perdido, porque nadie me veía.

Abro los ojos de golpe, mientras suelto el aire que no me había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo. Miro el monte de los Hokage… _"me convertiré en Hokage, así todos tendrán que reconocerme, ya verás, todos lo verán"_, esa vez en Ichiraku, cuando estaba con Iruka Sensei, me regresa a la cabeza.

"_Es verdad,_ _cuando era pequeño_ _no quería convertirme en Hokage sólo por servir a la aldea, no, quería convertirme en Hokage porque quería que la gente me aceptara, que me vieran, quería dejar de sentirme así de perdido"._ Ahora que eso ya no es así, ahora que tengo gente que me quiere y son importantes para mí, no puedo evitar preguntarme…_" ¿Por qué quiero ser Hokage?" _

\- ¿Naruto-kun? -dice una vez a mi espalda.

-Hey, Hinata, te tardaste, me estaba preocupando dattebayo-me doy la vuelta a mirarla, ella se sienta al lado mío y yo la abrazo.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun-le doy un beso de bienvenida.

-Descuida, ¿estabas ayudando a Sakura-chan con Sarada? -le pregunto. Desde hace un mes y medio que Sakura había dado a luz a una bebé muy linda, la cual le habían puesto Sarada. Era muy pequeña, con Hinata habían ido a verla, era toda una monada. Había salido muy parecida al teme, era como su versión femenina, piel blanca, ojos y pelo negro, es decir, toda una Uchiha.

Me sentía muy feliz por ellos, y digamos que me había derretido por la niña, era muy tranquila, otra cosa del teme, y muy pequeña, me había dado hasta nervio tomarla. Sakura y Hinata me habían tenido que instruir para tomarla de la forma correcta, además, Sakura y Sasuke me habían nombrado su padrino.

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, pero me hizo sumamente feliz. En el último tiempo, Sasuke se había ido de nuevo, y Sakura-chan era ayudada por Hinata, Ino y Ten Ten, para cuidar a la bebé. A veces iba con Hinata, pero yo no tenía ningún conocimiento de bebes, por eso no las podía ayudar mucho. Como era hijo único, nunca había tenido hermanos pequeños, lo más parecido a un hermano chico que tenía era Konohamaru, y a él lo había conocido siendo un niño, no un bebé.

-Si, estuve con ellas más temprano, pero ahora estaba en el hospital-me cuenta.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿estás bien Hinata?, ¿estás enferma?, ¡por favor no te mueras Hinata, que sin ti no sé qué hacer dattebayo! - la tomo de los hombros preocupado. Ella comienza a reírse con su risa cantarina y suave, mientras tapa su boca con su mano.

-No, Naruto-kun, estoy bien, no estoy enferma-me relajo y suspiro fuerte, ella vuelve a reírse- …fui al doctor porque en los últimos días me he estado siendo mal-.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡pero si dijiste que no estabas enferma dattebayo! -me vuelvo a alarmar-.

-Déjame terminar- Hinata me toma las manos- y-yo…-ella toma aire y me mira, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Hinata? -la miro confundido y preocupado.

-Naruto-kun…estoy embarazada… ¡vamos a ser padres!, estoy esperando un bebé- me dice sonriendo mientras las lágrimas se le escapan.

La miro mientras lentamente las palabras se van metiendo en mi cabeza, la miro, miro su vientre, la vuelvo a mirar.

\- ¿Un bebé?, ¡¿vamos a ser padres?!, ¡¿voy a ser padre dattebayo?! - suelto todo de golpe, sin poder créelo.

\- ¡Si!, Tsunade-sama me reviso personalmente, me dijo que el bebé tiene seis semanas y está muy bien, es un bebé muy sano-Hinata ríe feliz.

\- ¿Tsunade-obachan…? -abrazo a Hinata lo más fuerte que puedo, siento como las lágrimas caen por mi rostro, escondo mi cara en su cuello, mientras sigo digiriendo la noticia. La beso, la beso y la vuelvo a besar.

\- ¡Gracias! …gracias…te amo Hinata-sonrió- los amo a los dos-digo colocando mi mano en su vientre, ella pone su mano también.

-Yo también te amo-se ríe también-los amo a los dos-nos besamos, nos reímos, nos volvemos a besar.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer dattebayo! ¿Cuándo va a nacer? - pregunto emocionado.

-Tsunade-sama me dijo que a principios de diciembre posiblemente nazca- me dice limpiándose un poco el rostro.

\- ¡¿diciembre?!, ¡pero estamos en abril, falta mucho dattebayo! - ella vuelve a reírse.

-Nuestro bebé necesita crecer, tiene que estar aquí nueve meses-me explica Hinata.

-Lo sé, pero ya quiero que nazca-nos reímos y nos abrazamos.

Vuelvo a mirar el monte, _"ahora ya sé porque quiero ser Hokage, ya logré ser reconocido, ahora quiero ayudar a la aldea a alcanzar un nuevo nivel, tanto por todos los que murieron confiando en mí, pero por sobre todo por la nueva generación, para que tengan una mejor vida…para que tú mi hijo tengas una mejor vida…me convertiré en Hokage, ese es mi camino ninja"_

Miro las estrellas, _"Mamá, Papá, Ero-Sennin, Itachi, Neji, Nagato, Obito, viejos primero, segundo y tercero, Haku, Zabusa…seré un Hokage, no me rendiré hasta lograrlo, no dejare que todo lo que hicieron por mí sea en vano"._

_\- "Así que por fin entro un poco de sentido a esa cabeza terca"-_ se burla Kurama.

-Me costó, pero ahora estoy seguro dattebayo-.

\- _"… ¿y Sasuke?"-_ Kurama me mira.

-No dejare de amarlo, pero él tenía razón, tenemos responsabilidades y ahora lo más importante para mí, es ese bebé, mi hijo-sonrió un poco triste-creo que ahora entiendo porque mis padres se sacrificaron por mí-.

_\- "Efectivamente ellos te amaban, pero recuerda que lo que hicieron, lo hicieron por el futuro también…puede ser duro, pero creo que estás haciendo lo correcto"-._

-Gracias Kurama-me abrazo a su pata, él resopla molesto, pero sé que es sólo fingido, sonrió mucho más tranquilo. Sentía que había vuelto a encontrar mi camino.

\- ¡Ay Boruto!, no le tires el pelo a papá-le digo intentando abrirle sus manitas para que suelte mi cabello. Él se ríe con su risa de bebé, sonriendo grande, mostrando sus poquitos dientes, sonrió enternecido.

\- ¡Papi! -dice aplaudiendo feliz. Me río, le hago cosquillas en su pancita, se ríe, le hago cosquillas en su nariz con la mía, se vuelve a reír. Me llenaba de paz, miro a mi hijo, Boruto ya estaba por cumplir su primer año, con Hinata le íbamos a celebrar hoy en la noche su fiesta de cumpleaños, en compañía de nuestros amigos y sus hijos.

Sakura-chan iba a traer a la pequeña Sarada, Ino y Sai también iban a venir, Ino estaba embarazada de un niño, se iba a llamar Inojin. Shikamaru con Temari traerían al pequeño Shikadai, ya sabía que esos dos terminarían juntos, además Shikadai era igual su padre, excepto por sus ojos verdes de Temari. También vendría Kiba, Shino e incluso Gaara, había tomado unas vacaciones para venir y estar con su sobrino, así que iba a venir a la fiesta también.

Me divertía como nuestros hijos se parecían tanto a nosotros, Boruto era igual a mí; mismo pelo rubio, mismos ojos azules, e incluso había nacido con mis marquitas en la cara, eso sí, su rostro era más fino, eso era de Hinata.

\- ¡Papi! -Boruto volvió a llamarme, estirando sus bracitos, lo tomo y lo acomodo. Con mi mano le doy de comer pequeños trozos de manzana, él los come feliz, mientras sus manitos y carita quedan llenos de jugo de manzana. Sacudo la cabeza, pero con paciencia, así es, Uzumaki Naruto ahora era delicado y tenía paciencia…a veces, tomo una servilleta y lo limpio.

\- ¿Quién diría que ibas a ser tan delicado dobe? - me giro bruscamente, ahí en la ventana que da al jardín donde estábamos Boruto y yo, estaba Sasuke, al parecer recién había llegado.

-No pensé que vendrías a la fiesta teme-le digo parándome con Boruto en brazos.

-Hace tiempo no venía de visita-me dice acercándose, estira una mano y le hace cosquillas a Boruto quien se ríe, Sasuke resopla divertido-se ríe tanto como tú, creció mucho-.

-Claro, lo viste cuando nació, ahora ya va a cumplir un año dattebayo-miro a Boruto y le apunto a Sasuke- ¡Mira Boruto, este es el tío Sasuke, o también conocido como el tío teme! -le digo feliz.

Sasuke me mira con cara de pocos amigos-eres un real idiota-.

\- ¡Teme! -dice Boruto aplaudiendo. Yo estallo en carcajadas, me rio tanto que tengo que dejar a Boruto en el suelo, encima de la manta.

\- ¡Mira lo que haces dobe! -me reprende Sasuke, no le hago caso, me sigo revolcando en el suelo muerto de la risa, Sasuke me patea molesto, me duele, pero me sigo riendo.

\- ¡Muy bien Boruto, ese es mi hijo dattebayo! - le digo revolviendo sus cabellos, él se vuelve a reír feliz.

-Parece que la vida de padre te encaja dobe-me dice Sasuke.

Estábamos sentados en la terraza, tenía a Boruto en mis brazos, totalmente dormido y acurrucado, ya era por la tarde, una brisa agradable revolvía mis cabellos y me daba una sensación de paz.

-Ya no me imagino una vida sin él- me río bajo para no despertarlo-admito que los primeros meses fueron atroces, lloraba todo el tiempo, pero es que todo el tiempo-.

Sasuke se ríe- ¿y que esperabas?, salió gritón como su padre- le muestro el dedo.

-En fin, me asombra que ya tenga un año, la verdad es que es muy listo, por lo que dijo Tsunade-obachan, ya hace cosas avanzadas para su edad, como hablar, o memorizar cosas-le cuento.

\- ¿Tsunade eh? ¿viene? -.

-Si viene, Boruto es como su bisnieto y lo ha visto crecer desde que le dijo a Hinata que estaba embarazada, también Kakashi Sensei, Boruto y Sarada son como sus nietos- sonrió porque sabía que, aunque la obachan sea enojona, ella me quería como si fuera su nieto. Y los hijos de ambos lograban sacarle varias sonrisas a su Sensei.

\- ¿y cómo que memoriza cosas? -me mira confuso.

-Pues, el otro día le dimos de comer unas galletas de postre, luego las escondimos para que no se las comiera todas, pero el mueble era bajo, él nos vio guardarlas y luego las fue a buscar. Cuando lo descubrimos, el glotón se las había comido todas-me río recordando su carita de sorpresa, intentando esconder sus manos, mientras tenía todo su carita y polera manchados con restos de galleta. Le pellizco su guatita-creo que salió igual de glotón que yo-.

-Si se vuelve un adicto al ramen cuando crezca, definitivamente habrá salido igual a ti- se ríe Sasuke, me río también.

Esto se sentía bien, tener a Sasuke a mi lado como hermano, como amigo, no podía ser como amante, pero eso era algo que quedaría entre nosotros, ahora había paz y una promesa para el futuro de trabajar juntos para ayudar a la aldea.

Esa noche, al lado de todos nuestro amigos y familia, celebramos el primer cumpleaños de Boruto. Los gritos y carcajadas de los niños, las bromas entre los adultos, volvía todo en un momento increíble. Me sentía sumamente feliz, sentía que ahora si podía seguir mi camino con el apoyo de mi familia, Kurama, de Sasuke, y de mis amigos.

Fin


End file.
